Baby It's Cold Outside
by justtthisonce
Summary: When the Winchester brothers are forced to tough it out in the Impala instead of their usual rundown hotel, Dean gets a little chilly. Mildly fluffy.


There was a deafening CRACK! that echoed through the abandoned church that housed a vicious battle between Dean Winchester and a vampire. Dean had been dancing around with a crowbar, taking swings at the nocturnal cannibal. The vampire had reared its head and bared its teeth in a final moment of showing off, which gave Dean a perfect shot at hitting the creature in the jaw which sent it backwards, smacking a wall. It was stunned just long enough for Dean's younger brother, Sam, to neatly slice its head off with a machete. Breathing heavily, the brothers looked at each other and nodded.

Dean walked over to where Sam was standing and grabbed the feet of the vampire. Sam picked up the head. It was a girl, her demonic eyes returned to a normal yet still somewhat eerie shade of blue. Too blue to be human. He balanced the head on top of the body, and grabbed the corpse underneath the arms. They put the body in the trunk of Dean's car, a '67 Chevy Impala, with much hesitation from Dean, not wanting to ruin the interior. Sam just rolled his eyes. Dean huffed and threw his half of the corpse into the boot and walked around to the driver's side. Sam heaved his side in and slammed the trunk shut. He walked to the passenger side and got in.

"Hey man, thanks for the help." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, dude, no problem. Just doin' my job." Said Dean with a smirk.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride to a forest where they could burn the body. The trees were already burned some, probably from a forest fire. Not very secretive, but it'll work. The pair hauled the body over the barbed wire and into the forest, where they doused it in gasoline and lit it on fire. Neither of them wanted to stay, as the scent of burning vampire flesh wasn't incredibly favourable, but they had to make sure that nothing remained, so they toughed it out with uncomfortable looks on their faces.

After the deed was done, they kicked the ashes around a bit, and headed back to the car, again, in silence. They drove around, looking for a motel, nothing too fancy, it was just for one night, despite the fact that the duo had about 2 week's worth of sleep to catch up on. Unfortunately, it seemed fate was not on the brothers' sides today. There was not a 'Vacancy' sign in sight. Dean's jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"Dean, calm down. It's not a big deal." said Sam.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do, Sammy? How is every single goddamed motel occupied?" Dean said in a voice louder than necessary.

"Dean, why are you so on edge? We could... Um. Maybe we could..."

"What? Sammy, what can we do? The next town is 300 miles away!" Sam thought for a moment, first about what had Dean so angry, second about a solution. It came quickly.

"We could sleep in the car. I don't think we have much of an option. Recline the seats and get going in the morning." Said Sam. Dean didn't seem too pleased, but Sam was right. They didn't have much of an option. They pulled into the parking lot of a fast food joint and reclined. They both faced their windows and tried to sleep.

A couple hours later, at about 3:30 in the morning, Sam felt his seat being bumped and kicked. He woke up, drowsy, and looked behind him. Dean had crawled into the back, and was wrapped in the carpet off the floor. He was shaking like a leaf. His teeth were chattering, and his fingers had a bluish tinge to them. It was October, and Montana isn't really the warmest state. Sam sighed. He pulled his seat back up and manouvered himself into the back with Dean.

He climbed over him and squeezed in between his brother and the seat. He aligned his body with his brother's, nestling him comfortably, because, despite being younger, Sam was quite a few inches taller than Dean. He lay an arm over Dean, and gripped his hands tight. Dean started to stir and twitch. He raised his head and took a few seconds to acknowledge what was happening. He pulled his hands free and lifted his head slightly.

"Uh, Sammy, what are you doing? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Lay down, Dean," demanded Sam, "I might have been going to law school, but I know what hypothermia looks like. If you want to keep all your fingers intact, I think you should just go back to sleep and forget about this in the morning."

Dean just nodded and lay back down. Sam put his head down beside his brother's and drifted off to sleep. He felt Dean stir again and he opened his eyes, but didn't move. Dean was twisting himself around, twisting until he faced Sammy. Dean's eyes were still closed, so Sam pulled his brother slightly closer, and closed his eyes.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?" said Sam.

"Did you love Jessica?" asked Dean

"Of course I did, Dean. Why?"

"I, um. I was just wondering.. Uh. What... What does it feel like?" Sam laughed quietly.

"Well, a little bit like this." Sam tilted his head down slightly and kissed Dean. Nothing harsh or sloppy. Nice. Sweet, gentle but passionate. Dean was slow, processing what was going on, but not pulling away. They kissed continulously, tongues darting quickly, but never entering the other's mouth. Dean was getting faster, not ridiculous, just fast enough to hint to Sammy to take this a bit further. Sam felt his brother's tongue pressing against his lips, demanding entry. Sam opened his mouth to have it filled with Dean's tongue right away. Dean was still gentle, but it was clear that he was in charge now.

Sam climed on top of Dean who reached around and grabbed the back of Sam's head, pulling him closer, noses pressed together almost painfully. He wove and ran his fingers through Sam's long hair, all while completely dominating his brother's mouth. Sam moaned into his brother's mouth. Dean let go and brought his hands down to Sam's hips where his shirt had already ridden up to just above his navel. Dean put his hands underneath Sam's shirt, provoking a giggle from his brother with his freezing hands. He slowly attempted to remove Sam's shirt, taking time to run hs fingers over every muscle, every dip and rise on his chest, every scar. He broke the kiss for the first time to pull Sam's shirt over his head, but Sam grabbed Dean's hands and stopped him.

"Mmf. Dean, I don't think we should, you know, take this any further. Not yet, at least. You've only slept for about 2 hours. I'll stay back here with you, but you need to sleep."

Dean looked disappointed, and pouted sarcastically. He stretched and kissed Sam one more time, just a quick peck, and twisted beck to his original position. He shifted and wiggled backwards until their bodies were perfectly square, and he closed his eyes. Sam put a hand over Dean again, and Dean held onto it tightly. Sam kissed his brother on the head and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Dean."

"G'night, Sammy."

And, as Sam drifted into slumber, he swore he heard Dean mumble,

"I love you, Sam..."


End file.
